The present disclosure relates to question and query answering computer systems, and more specifically, to computer systems that rank answers based upon physical distances between an individual and objects relating to a question or query.
Question answering (QA) systems can automatically answer questions, posed by individuals, using a corpus of data. The corpus of data can include a database containing a set of articles or even the global Internet. The question answering system can be configured to analyze text documents within the corpus of data to make inferences about the possible answers to the posed question. The results of the analysis can then be presented in the form of one or more answers. These answers can be ranked according to the confidence that the QA system has in the answer being correct and the most useful. The accuracy of the QA systems can be related to the size and complexity of the corpus of data, which can lead to the use of large and complex data sources.